There are different connecting structures as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, for fixing a bulb assembly on a supporting object. In FIG. 1, a pair of outer-type connecting slices (11) are provided on a side of the bulb holder (1) to be engaged with an aperture (13) of a supporting object (12). In FIG. 2, a ring (2) having a pair of outer-type connecting slices (21) is provided around the bulb holder (1). The connecting slices (21) are engaged within an aperture (31) on a supporting object (3) and then the bulb (4) on the bulb holder (1) is fixed on the supporting object for decorative purpose. The above said connecting structure is without stable connection and is very possible to be loosed when the bulb assembly is collided in accident.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide an inner-type connecting structure of a bulb assembly to fix the bulb on a supporting object firmly and to increase the strength of engagement. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.